May Angels, Fall in Love
by Everything Fades to Black
Summary: "The first time I saw him… He was on T.V. He blazed golden… He seemed like a holy warrior… I'm not sure if the Delivery Boy really defeated the darkness… Whoever did… May Angels, Fall in Love" Better summary inside! LimexGohan
1. Even Angels Cry

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, If I did… GT wouldn't exist and I wouldn't be writing frickin' fan-fictions! Besides the dudes rich and Japanese… I literally don't have a dime and I can't speak, read, write, or understand Japanese…**

**May Angels, fall in Love**

** "The first time I saw him… He was on T.V. He stood without fear; watching his father… As I watched mine cower. He was my age… But he was about to face a monster, who even the world champion feared. He blazed golden… He seemed like a holy warrior… Pure but tainted, an angel who has fought the devil. In his hand was a cherry blossom, he twirled it twice and kissed it, then put it in his gi. His father, who had admitted defeat, sent him on the stage. The action started, it seemed like a movie. Just as the action reached its peak, the cameras blew. I know my father isn't the world's savior. I know the "Delivery Boy" isn't what he was labeled. Why does the world believe my buffoon of a father? Could they not see him cower or whine? I'm not sure if the Delivery Boy really defeated the darkness… I just don't know who did. Whoever did… May Angels, fall in Love"**

* * *

><p><strong>~Even Angels~<strong>

"But mom! I need to train! Who knows what could happen if I stop! This time I'll be ready... I'll never let anyone die because of me again!" Gohan yelled. His mom only asked him to study, but he refused again and again. This time he had hit the soft spot with his argument.

In a mix of tears and rage Chichi screeched, "That's IT! I've had enough! Since I can't make you study I'm signing you up for high school!" she took out her frying pan and relentlessly beat him. Gohan being used to it, just took the punishment. He sighed when he saw his little brother walk in. Chichi looked towards the doorway and saw a sniffling Goten, tears welling up. She immediately stopped and ran out of the room.

Gohan walked to his little brother, picked him up and cradled him. Trying to comfort him, he sang him his favorite lullaby...

**Angels**** love... Angels cry...**

**We just have to push through...**

**Just pray...**

** That tomorrow is a better day...**

**~Cry~**

**This chapter was just to introduce the basics. It's not supposed to be long or anything. And I will finish this story. I hereby vow I will write at least 1 chapter every week. I will not quit and I will finish this story! This will be GohanxLime centered, but it will show Videl and her jealousy. Plus, I do plan a sequel if you wanna know. Ima call it "May Warriors, fall in Love" That's gonna be GohanxVidel so sorry to all you "GoLimes" (That's what I call ya XD) This may become M eventually but for now it's T. Now... My final words for you are... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 'Cause that's what motivates meh! :P  
><strong>


	2. At Least Some Know the Truth

**Disclaimer: Do I have to tell you? Does anyone really think Akira Toriyama spends his time writing fan-fictions…? If you do then you are majorly stupid. :P**

**~At least some~**

Turns out mom has me signed up for a place called Orange Star High… Turns out this school is in a place called "Satan" city. Mom must have known… She did it just to torture me… But even I have to admit Satan city sounds better than Gohan City… School doesn't start until tomorrow… I guess I could visit Lime… Hell I still have that Cherry Blossom she gave me for good luck… Yeah… I like the idea of seeing her again… I might have to go super for her to recognize me… Oh well… I powered up to the second level, instead of the first, just to feel the raw power course through my veins. I took off and started zigzagging in the sky; after all I didn't see a reason to hurry.

About half an hour later I had reached the edge of her village. Several people stared up at me wide-eyed, but I just shook it off and landed. 'Hmm… Where's her house again?' I couldn't remember so I tried asking a random villager.

"You… Wow… Um…" Is what he managed to say. Then he bowed down on one knee.

"Uh… Listen… All I want is to know where Lime's House is… Do you know?" I asked, his sudden show of respect confusing me.

"Of course… Anything for you… Follow me…" he stuttered.

"Um… Ok?" Now I was extremely confused.

He got up, bowed, and started to walk towards the center of the town. I quickly followed, and was freaked out. Everywhere people started bowing, whispering to each other. Then they followed me… I tried not to act nervous, but the only time this kind of thing happens is when I visit grandpa in the Ox kingdom, but even then it doesn't happen to this extent.

I started to panic, though I don't know why. We reached a platform and he told me to wait here. He ran off to a tent that I assumed held some leader or elder. People were running about, gathering flowers and other miscellaneous things. Then I saw something that caught my attention, it was a statue covered with a tarp, it shined gold even though it was clearly in storage. They set it on the platform and unveiled it. It made my jaw drop. Standing there was a 10 ft. high statue of a 13-year old me.

The man who brought me here ushered several men, who carried a podium, onto the stage. He tapped a microphone, causing me to shake in pain. No one seemed to notice however. At that moment Lime's grandfather walked out of the tent.

Everything became silent. He walked up to me, looked me in the eyes, and smiled. "It is you…" He muttered. I smiled at him than started to move my lips but he shook his head, as to say "not now."

"Everyone! Most of you have seen him… He freed us from the terrible Mr. Borbonne, and his enforcer, Mercenary Tao. This boy, I believe, is the one who defeated the darkness that once terrorized our village, the darkness named cell." He started, and then he pointed over to Gohan, "If you would please confirm my suspicions, Gohan…" He walked away from the podium and handed Gohan the microphone. Gohan was stunned; he was in a trapped in a corner. This might not reveal his secret to the world but… He still didn't want to tell anyone outside of the Z-fighters. He had no other option, but tell the truth, Kami knows, he can't tell a lie.

"Yes… It is true… But that's not why I came here, I want nothing to do with the glory it comes with. I just came to see an old friend. Now if you could please tell me..." Gohan was cut off by Lime's grandfather.

"I'm happy to answer any questions, on one condition. Stay and have a banquet with us… In fact… Bring your family!" Gohan nodded. He put two fingers to his forehead, and disappeared, receiving a gasp from the crowd.

**~Know the truth~**

**AN**

**I know it's short but the chapters will get longer as the action rises, just be patient. Thanks to those who reviewed, jsoon500: Yep it is… Not until the very, very, bloody end… Did I give away too much? Oh well… To lover of pairings, sorry it was an accident; I didn't even realize it… Well thanks for telling me! Oh and everyone who didn't review… Well thank these guys for motivating me to write another chapter so soon. I do accept flames, so feel free to burn me away! Not literally though… Truth be told I do prefer helpful criticism though. So if you flame tell me why. Review or I'll hire Vegeta to sing… Is that a punishment? Maybe… Maybe not…**


End file.
